The present invention relates to performance control of integrated circuits (ICs), such as input/output (I/O) signal control for a plurality of I/O terminals of a semiconductor chip, and more particularly, to a method for performing signal driving control in an electronic device, and an associated apparatus.
In a conventional electronic device that is equipped with multiple ICs, I/O signal control regarding signals between the ICs is important since low quality of these signals may cause malfunction of the conventional electronic device. For example, in a situation where one of the ICs is a memory device such as a random access memory (RAM), low quality of the I/O signals of the memory device may cause data errors. According to the related art, some conventional methods are proposed in order to enhance the quality of the I/O signals of the memory device. However, some problems such as some side effects may occur. Thus, a novel method and a corresponding architecture are required to guarantee the performance of an electronic device that is equipped with multiple ICs with fewer design efforts and fewer side effects.